1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle sliding door structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a sliding door structure having a reinforced bow-resisting sliding door section.
2. Background Information
For many years, vehicles, such as passenger vans and commercial vans, have been equipped with one or more sliding doors. Such sliding doors typically include at least two fixed tracks and corresponding sliding mechanisms that support the sliding door for sliding movement between a closed position and an open position. The sliding door also includes at least one of a front latching mechanism and a rear latching mechanism that selectively retain the sliding door in the closed position.
Typically, the front and rear latching mechanisms are installed about mid-way up each side of the sliding door. The latching mechanisms engage strikers (fixed bars) attached to the vehicle structure on opposite sides of the opening in the side of the vehicle.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved sliding door structure. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.